


Make It Wit Chu

by figbash



Category: Do Começo ao Fim | From Beginning to End (2009), Queer as Folk (UK), Spartacus Series (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Most Fun You Can Have Dying (2012), War Boys (2009)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanvids, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So if my last fanvid was a <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2057166">homoerotic firestorm,</a> this one is a leisurely walk through the homoerotic flower beds, as you tickle stamen with your fingertips.</p><p>Set to the adorably tongue-in-cheek sex song, "Make It Wit Chu" by Queens of the Stone Age.</p><p> </p><p>List of pairings in order of appearance:<br/>Theo/Chip (Five Dances)<br/>Michael/David (The Most Fun You Can Have Dying)<br/>Francisco/Thomas (From Beginning to End [Do Começo ao Fim])<br/>Elliot/Ted (Naked As We Came)<br/>Ethan/Danny (Teen Wolf)<br/>Marlo/Kirill (Silent Youth)<br/>David/George (The War Boys)<br/>Agron/Nasir (Spartacus)<br/>Stuart/Nathan (Queer as Folk UK)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Wit Chu

  


  
[ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwpZ1f8sb7njNTlvOE5qMEZUSlE/view?usp=sharing)  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -I snuck some extra Pana in there! Michael and David were a tiny bit slashy in The Most Fun You Can Have Dying, so I nudged them a little further with sneaky editing, because I can :P
> 
> -My favorite part is that lovely Nagron embrace at 3:03 that transitions to a series of quick cuts with different kissing scenes, then transitions to Pana's _**fucking gorgeous**_ arched back and shapely, writhing ass. UNFFF.
> 
> Also love the way Michael just watches David fucking. It's such a nice weird dreamy scene.
> 
> -Several of my kinks depicted in here... size kink, age kink, brothercest... yissssss
> 
> -The way Nathan grabs Stuart's wrists and pins him down on the bed as the music fades away. Oh young Charlie Hunnam, you were such delectable jailbait... *heart*


End file.
